Hell Hath Fury Like Two Lovers Torn
by MissAbbeyAcedia
Summary: A Demon King and the sister of a God. Of course they're love is forbidden. When she runs, her brother gives chase and brings all of Hell upon Heaven. Worlds will collide and people will die; mortals, demons, and gods alike. ichiruki.
1. Discoveries and Secrets

Chapter 1: Discoveries and Secrets.

The word demon reminds us of all that is evil, for some it brings forth images of the devil himself. For Byakuya Kuchiki, the word struck the greatest amount of fear he had ever faced before into his heart. The god lost his mortal wife many years ago to a demon of guilt; she blamed herself for letting her younger sister fall into the hands of poverty whilst she was treated as her husband was, if not better. The young god, stricken with grief, vowed to never love again. And he hasn't, Byakuya has let no other woman into his heart, except for Rukia.

Almost a year after Hisana's death, Byakuya found his dearest's sister. She was a child of many sorrows, loosing her friends to disease and starvation, never knowing the love of parents or the stability of having a roof over her head every night. Rukia was only nine when a flood swept through her tiny village, many died and with so few people able to take their attention off their sick or dying loved ones, bodies littered the streets. She had been smart and followed her cat, Kon. He had sensed danger and ran to higher ground. When she returned to the village she knew all her friends were gone, no one greeted her and when she saw a mass of ruby red hair sticking out from under a collapsed building she knew her best friend, Renji, was gone.

Tears streamed down her face as she ran. She didn't want to believe it, though she knew it was true. But she did not run from the truth, she ran from the stench and the depression her village held. The woods guaranteed a relief from the smell of rotting flesh. The scent of wet wood and decaying leaves came over her, the natural perfume gave her strength and she ran farther. Rukia could hear everything: the birds, the wind, the river, and the calls of the animals that scattered as she let her plain kimono snag and snap small branches and as her feet crunched against the forest floor.

The sun had set and her body gave into exhaustion. The trees seemed to welcome her was she stumbled toward and large sakura tree, two of its roots had peeked above the dirt and created a small oval, just big enough for her. She settled down into the soft earth and sleep came quickly.

When she woke, a man was watching her. He was tall, with dark hair held back by two white clips, and white robes were flowing softly in the wind, covering him from head to toe. His deep eyes scared her, they were almost black and locked onto her gaze from the second she was awake. She pushed herself back, further into the roots of the tree.

"You have nothing to fear, Rukia. I will not harm you."

She lightly gasped at his statement. His words were simple and his voice was low and strong. He knew her name, how? She had never met him before, not that she could remember. She felt herself wanting to run, he was an intimidating man, and she could feel strength and confidence radiating from him. She knew she wouldn't get far, her body still sore and limp from running so far the day before.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?"

The man slowly approached her, she remained still. He sat a few feet from her in a lotus position, sitting slowly as to not sit on his robes in a way that would interfere with his perfect posture. Rukia sat up, but remained close to the tree, in the sakura's roots.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, I am a god of the Divine Court. I know your name because I was once married to your elder sister, Hisana. Her dying wish was that I find you and bring you to Heaven, and have you live as a goddess."

Rukia looked down and thought about what Byakuya said. Words of her fellow villagers filled her mind.

_She looks so much like Hisana did…._

_Those big blue eyes are just like your sister's…._

_You even have Hisana's hair…._

She could believe this Byakuya person about her sister, but what else?

"Prove to me that you're a god."

Her voice was sharp and demanding, leaving no room for argument. Byakuya sighed and lifted his right hand.

A beautiful whirl of sakura petals swirled in the wind. The mass of pink petals gravitated towards Byakuya and then danced around him, the petals then danced around her as well. Rukia found herself in awe. She mouth slightly opened and her eyes wide as she watched the flower petals create silent music. They spun and leaped, they ducked and bounced across the ground and off the tree. They twirled around each other as the show went on.

"Is this proof enough?"

His voice cut through her trance and she nodded. The petals slowly returned to the tree they were borrowed from. Rukia was sad to watch them go, they probably wouldn't be able to dance again. Byakuya rose from his spot and closed the distance between them. He offered her the same hand that made the petals dance.

"Then come, Rukia."

(^^) (^^)

Byakuya was snapped out of his memory by his apprentice. The red haired man had his hand on Byakuya's shoulder. The god had never recalled that his apprentice ever had to touch him to wake him from meditation. The soul took his hand off the god and gulped, for he knew that the Kuchiki before him was on edge, he had been ever since Rukia had gone missing. Renji knew Byakuya treated Rukia like the daughter he and Hisana never had, and the god did well by his departed's wish and was the best brother he could be.

When she first came to Heaven, Rukia was nervous and a little scared, so Byakuya read her a story every night before bed and brushed her raven hair and put it up for her every morning. He made tea time for them whenever he could and he showered her with silk kimonos and plenty of stuffed animals, especially bunnies, as they were her favorite.

Renji also knew Rukia was the only being who Byakuya cared for. As long as Rukia was happy and safe, Byakuya's soul was at peace.

"Kuchiki-sama, we still can't find Rukia… but we found these."

Renji reported and handed over a pair of white sandals and a white silk kimono. Byakuya inspected the items and came to the same conclusion as the search party; the items belonged to Rukia.

It was winter; everyone knew Rukia loved snow and ice and the cold, but sandals and a summer kimono? The clothing choice baffled Byakuya and he set the items down. He returned to a meditating pose and asked his assistant where the items were found. Renji told him near the Sode No Shirayuki River and explained that they had spent hours searching that area, in and out of the water, but not even a foot print in the snow was found.

_Demon…_

The word kept coming back into the Byakuya's mind. A demon was the only plausible explanation; he would still feel Rukia's presence if she was in heaven, so she couldn't be with another god. She couldn't be in the mortal world, being a mortal herself, she lacked the ability to travel between worlds and all who possessed the ability hadn't made a trip to earth in a number of months, while Rukia had been missing for only two weeks. Her recently found attire was the final clue; the Sode No Shirayuki River was a portal that led to many places, even hell. If a demon had found the right path, it could easily pop into heaven, steal something or someone, and leave.

_Why? Why would a demon want Rukia? And why return her attire after stealing her? To let me know she's alive? To let me know she's suffering?_

Many thoughts and questions entered the god's mind. He had to make a plan, get his little sister home and away from the evil that took her. Byakuya stood and picked up Rukia's kimono and sandals. He would bring them to Komamura, his nose would surely be able to identify whatever trace of demon was left on the clothes. From that, Byakuya could find and kill the demon that dared swipe his pride away from him.

(^^) (^^)

Rukia woke to the feeling of fur all over her. Her eyes peeked open and red flooded her blurry vision. A few grunts left her throat as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked at the antique clock on the nightstand, 10:37.

_Shit. I slept in again._

She brought her hands together and raised them over her head to stretch. A small grunt and a low moan came out and she let herself flop back down onto the furs. She had already slept in so what's the problem with a few more minutes to herself? Rukia sighed and rubbed her eyes.

_Can this be home? I know my sister wants me to be with Nii-sama and stay under the Kuchiki name but… I like it here so much more. I can be me and… not some doll to be dressed and moved without will… Hisana, what should I do?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the large black doors opened. Rukia let her head turn towards them where her lover stood. He was tall, handsome, arrogant, and everything Rukia needed. They fought constantly, she loved it. It was the only way to release stress here without panicking others. This place was called Hell, but it was not anarchy and chaos. Hell was more of a prison in Rukia's point of view; the sinners who were damned to this place were punished and detained. There was a structure to it all and her lover, Ichigo Kurosaki, was in charge of it.

He swaggered over to the bed of lush furs and looked deep in her eyes. He knew, he always did. Even if she lied he would bagger her and eventually get the truth from her anyway.

"What's wrong?"

She broke the hard gaze they were sharing and rolled away from him. A sigh escaped her before she spoke.

"Just thinking… Nii-sama told me my sister's dying wish was to have me be made a goddess, but… I'm here, in a demon's bed. I just… feel conflicted."

She huffed. Ichigo sat on the bed near her and stroked her arm. Rukia was more of a physical person; she preferred to smack him to express her anger, she never said 'I love you' she would just run up to him and kiss him hard. She also felt more comforted by touch than by words.

He knew this would happen, they had been secretly meeting for months. Rukia wanted to wait to take it this far but her brother was starting to catch on. He would start following her or sending an escort with her every time she left the safety of the mansion they shared. In a panic, she asked if Ichigo would let her live with him. He couldn't say no, he was in love and hell needed a queen.

"Do you want to go back? You're still mortal, you can leave… if you want."

Rukia's eyes flew open when he said that. _Go back? No._

She quickly turned to face him. His damned mask was still on. The one thing Rukia hated about this place was that mask. It hid Ichigo from her, and it was his shield, he let his title as the Demon King take over whenever he wore it. She reached up and ripped it from his face. His eyes were visible now, not the yellow and black ones that all feared, the beautiful amber ones she fell in love with.

As the mask left his face the expected shatter of the ceramic never came. Rukia watched as it evaporated the second she let it go. Now that it was gone, it was just him, them. She gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into her arms. She kissed him hard.

_I'll never leave you._

_I know, I just want you to be happy._

_With you I am happy. I can't go back; someone has to keep you in line._

Ichigo chuckled, _damn smart ass._

N/A; tell me what you think! Would love some comments and if you wanna be mean go ahead, just know I don't give a fuck! Imma write what I wanna write :P bye bye

-MissAbbeyAcedia


	2. Confirmation and Insanity

Chapter 2: Confirmation and Insanity

Byakuya Kuchiki took long strides down the ridiculously lengthy hallway. Komamura resided in the most secluded part of Heaven. He represented the beasts that lived in the souls of every human, the animal instinct that is carried in every man, woman, and child. Many feared Komamura and thought he belonged in Hell due to his… animal like appearance. Komamura was also close with Tosen, a traitor. People thought he was on Tosen and Aizen's side when they attacked Heaven from the inside while rebel demons and lost souls attacked from the outside. Many had forgotten about Gin, he had played the double agent, and was forgiven while he was dying. Though their 'partner' was long forgotten by all but a few, Tosen and Aizen would go down in history as the most evil of souls. Komamura would also be remembered as the one who trusted one of the traitors, which is why he secluded himself from most of heaven. Only gods and very dedicated souls can reach him now. Byakuya was so glad when he finally did reach the end of the hallway.

"Komamura, I need your help. Please trace the scents on this kimono."

Byakuya asked hastily, the wolf man looked up from his desk work and gave the other god a questioning look but took the garment none the less; if Byakuya was coming to him, the reasons behind the visit must be very important. Komamura took a long breath, inhaling the scent still stuck to the clothing Byakuya had presented him with. Rukia's scent was heavy and deeply imbedded in the fabric. There was something else, the frost of winter, but that was to be expected, knowing Rukia's love for the snow. The sent of the forest and river were present as well. Then it hit him. There were other, very small, traces of things… darker things.

"Fire… traces of blood… hell."

Byakuya's head nodded, that much he guessed. Now he has proof that his little sister is in hell. If Komamura can't find who took her, the Kuchiki plans to take this information to Yamamoto. With his approval Byakuya will be able to attack and invade hell, allowing him to retrieve his sister.

"Can you track the demon who took her?"

Byakuya asked quickly. Komamura took another whiff, his yellow eyes shutting in concentration. Byakuya watched as his whiskers twitched and his nose wrinkled. Komamura's head shot backward, away from Rukia's kimono.

"This demon… he is unlike any I have faced before. He is strong, intelligent, with unimaginable power. I believe… he may be the Demon King, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Byakuya's eyes widened at the other god's words. Ichigo Kurosaki. That bastard will die by my hands. His fists clenched and his eyes returned to their normal stoic position, but darkness rested within them. He now had everything he needed; Byakuya could now formally charge Ichigo on the account of Rukia's kidnapping. This gave Byakuya the right to go into hell, address Kurosaki and bring him back to the Divine Court to be put on trial. Ichigo would be locked up for the remainder of his pitiful, disgusting life or better yet, Byakuya would be able to legally kill him.

(^^) (^^)

Grimmmjow growled, the king and queen were at it again. Ichigo had made it very clear that no one was to disturb him while he was spending 'quality' time with his wife to be. The blue haired demon knew his king could feel his presence, just outside the bedroom door.

Grimmjow hated to be the barer of bad news, though he often was because he was the only one who wasn't piss scared of Ichigo. Someone who didn't belong was prowling the streets of Hell. Whoever it was, he or she was powerful and angry, letting of waves of negative energy that attracted many demons and a few 'guards'. These 'guards' helped Ichigo keep the damned souls in check; they had demons inside of them and were much more powerful than any demon ever could be, much to Grimmjow's dismay. He wasn't fond of many of the guards, the little blond one, named Hiyori, pissed him off the most.

The guards hadn't done anything about this intruder, but it was getting closer to the castle where Ichigo, Rukia and a few demons lived. Ulquiorra had already raised the castle defenses, readying the demons for battle and summoning some of the guards. All that was left was to notify the royal love birds, and by the sound of a feminine scream, it would seem they were done.

Grimmjow pounded on the door. A growl followed but a pissy sounding 'what' was heard.

"Sorry to interrupt, but something is coming and it feels like you pissed someone off again, King." Grimmjow replied. He leaned on the wall opposite to the door and waited. When they came out, Ichigo was first. He was dressed in nothing but his black pants and he had Zangetsu over his shoulder. Rukia was a little more modest, but not by much. She had a black halter top that barely reached the bottom of her ribcage and a long black skirt that reached the floor, covering her tiny feet. Her neck had three hickies on it but she showed no shame; though it did seem that she cared about how she looked, she was combing her mussed hair with her fingers. When she deemed her hair 'fine' she stopped and her head snapped to her left.

"Nii-sama…"

She whispered. Everyone knew he would come; Rukia was suprized he didn't come sooner. She has sent her old kimono down the Sode No Shirayuki River to give him a clue. Rukia wanted her brother to know she was safe and that she was leaving her old self behind. She would no longer be the obedient little baby he made her out to be. 'I'm Rukia, not Hisana. I am stronger than she was, I'm not weak or made of glass.' She thought when she threw the fabric into the water.

"Grimmjow, come with me. Ichigo, go meet my brother. If he has proof I'm here then go with him. He probably has a warrant and won't leave here without either you or me."

Rukia ordered. Ichigo gave her an unsure look and Grimmjow looked shocked. 'Me? With her? Why?' Grommjow thought. He knew he was her 'appointed' body guard but Ichigo would do a way better job, he was stronger and in love with the damn woman. Rukia gave both of them a look that said just go with it, you'll regret it if you don't.

The three went their separate ways and Ichigo became a bit anxious. Her brother was here and there was no doubt that the god would want to kill or at least fight Ichigo. Ichigo tightened his grip on Zangetsu and the sword replied. She said to go with him. She knows him far better than you do. Trust her, she won't lead you astray. Ichigo smiled lightly at his swords words. He knew Rukia wouldn't let him down, she would figure out a way to make things right. They would be married and her brother and the rest of the damn 'Divine' Court would leave them alone. Ichigo knew they were just as power hungry and dangerous as some of the demons in hell. The only reasons they were deemed 'good' was because they sought power through giving out free favors and demanding little in return, but what little they did ask for was necessary for the gods' survival. Those who lived in hell sought power by doing what man does, using force and pushing every bit of information so it will get the most leverage on the opponent; torture and violence were the ways of both man and demon.

"Robes." He ordered. A petite demon named Luppi brought one of Ichigo's best robes, black with red and gold embroidery. He also carried matching black pants and boots. Luppi also made sure to bring socks; Ichigo was so fickle about socks and Luppi being the biggest suck up, made sure he had a pair. Ichigo quickly changed and strode down the red hallway into the throne room where Byakuya would be presented to him. He sighed as he slipped into the mahogany chair that was his throne. The elegant chair was stained a deep red and engraved with many intricate designs. The black seat and back cushions that usually offered him comfort felt very stiff today.

The large oak doors creaked open and Ulqiorra briskly walked in, Byakuya not two paces behind him. The demon came before the throne and bowed, sinking to one knee.

"My lord, I present to you Byakuya Kuchiki, brother of Rukia Kuchiki and the God of Logic and Law."

His voice was low and firm, but Ichigo knew better. He knew Ulqiorra was just as nervous as he was, if not more so.

"Thank you, Ulqiorra. You may leave."

(^^) (^^)

"Open it."

Rukia ordered. Her voice was sharp and her senses were on edge. Her brother was in the castle, his energy almost crushing her with its intensity. Grimmjow huffed and sent a shot of energy into the key hole. Only demons can unlock the prison doors, why Rukia wanted to be in here eluded and scared Grimmjow. Is she here to frame the king, me even? What the hell is she thinking? The door popped open and creaked on its hinges. Rukia quickly headed down the spiral stair case, her black skirt flowing behind her.

The temperature dropped and the two soon had goose bumps. The cries of the damned souls could be heard now, a disgusting wailing echoed off the stone walls. Rukia felt the grime of dying men, their excrements and blood littered the floor and stuck to her dainty feet. Her nose scrunched in disgust and she tried to put the nastiness of the dungeon out of her mind. Ichigo had told her of a secret room in one of the cells, it was guarded buy the other half of his soul, the demonic part. Ichigo said if anything were to happen, she should take shelter there. She had no idea where the cell was, she just knew she had to get there.

They had gotten about halfway through the cells when they heard him.

"Queen! Queen... our queen!"

The cell's occupant kept repeating those words, he had to be insane. Rukia cautiously moved toward the cell.

"My queen! You've come! My queen, our queen."

Rukia slowly put a hand on the rusty bars.

"Yes, I'm your queen. I'm here."

A loud and cackling laughter rang out. The soul inside rushed to the bars and tightly gripped Rukia's arm. His face was visible now, pale and dead like with the creepiest smile Rukia could imagine. His eyes were black as night with yellow irises. The sight was most haunting.

His grip softened and he started to stroke her arm that he knew he bruised.

"My queen... our queen... stay. Please stay!"

With his mouth opened his black teeth and tongue revealed themselves. Rukia felt herself pull back, his grip tightened.

"Stay. Stay. Stay my queen. Stay!"

He started shouting, his voice sounded pained and scratchy. Rukia brought her hand to his dirty one. He was colder than death and though his eyes were evil looking, they had a quality like a lost child's. Those eyes now made her feel pity and she slowly nodded.

"I'll stay, but you have to show me where the room is."

She hated playing tricks on people but she needed to help Ichigo and the only way she could was in that room, or at least she hoped. His smile turned more sinister than before and his laughter rang out again. He pushed himself off the bars rather violently and slammed his fist into the opposite wall. The stone he had hit sank into the wall and the floor started to spin and slowly descend.

"Grimmjow, open the cell!"

Rukia quickly ordered. His hand turned blue with energy and he put his hand over the lock. A soft click and Rukia swung the door open and hopped onto the platform that was the floor. Grimmjow gave her and unsure look. "Go help Ichigo, if he needs it."

She ordered again. He nodded and shut the cell door, but left it unlocked. The queen and Ichigo's demonic half... this can't be good.


End file.
